Dreams of the Red Wizards
| editor = Karen S. Boomgarden | cover_artist = Clyde Caldwell | inter_artist = Valerie Valusek | cartography = David C. Sutherland III | typography = Kim Janke | publisher = TSR, Inc. | game_edition = 1 | type = Accessory | languages = | realm year = 1357 DR | released = 1988 | binding = Paperback | pages = 64 | isbn10 = 0-88038-615-0 | isbn13 = 978-0880386159 | series = FR series | preceded_by = The Savage Frontier | followed_by = Hall of Heroes }} Dreams of the Red Wizards is a sourcebook for the nation of Thay published in 1988 by TSR. Contents * Introduction * History of Thay * People and Society of Thay * Geography of Thay * Current Economy of Thay * Current Politics of Thay * Magic of Thay * Religion of Thay * Personalities of Thay * Adventures in Thay * 33" x 21" map of East Faerûn from the Gray Forest to Rashemen down to Mulhorand and over to Reth, which includes Thay, Thesk, Aglarond and Altumbel Index ;Characters: :Szass Tam • Alzegund the Trader • Ailoth • Naglatha • Lauzoril • Shazzelurt • Sabass of Thay • Gombdalla of Pyarados • Simbul • Bulzo Tarhair • Azhir Kren • Homen Odesseiron • Dickon Sharken • Constable Hargun Skullknuckle • Belanna Telmister ;Magic: :;Spells: ''Assist • Aura fire • Belten's burning blood • Chant • Charm undead • Circle • Combust • Control winds • Deny cold • Detect charm • Detect poison • Detho's delirium • Find the path • Find traps • Fire gate • Fire lance • Fire stones • Fire storm • Flame dagger • Flash • Power word, sleep • Predict weather • Protection from acid • Protection from all elementals, 10' radius • Protection from all lycanthropes, 10' radius • Protection from all undead, 5' radius • Protection from any traps, 5' radius • Protection from breath weapon, dragon • Protection from breath weapon, non-dragon • Protection from cold, 15' radius • Protection from electricity, 10' radius • Protection from fire, 15' radius • Protection from gas, 5' radius • Protection from illusions • Protection from magic, 5' radius • Protection from magical traps, 5' radius • Protection from magical weapons • Protection from mechanical traps • Protection from normal weapons • Protection from paralyzation • Protection from petrification, 10' radius • Protection from plants, 10' radius • Protection from poison • Protection from possession, 10' radius • Protection from shapechangers, 10' radius • Protection from specific elementals, 10' radius • Protection from specific lycanthropes, 10' radius • Protection from specific undead, 5' radius • Protection from water • Regenerate • Resist energy drain • Restoration • Speak with dead • Spell immunity • Stone tell • Summon undead • Synostodweomer • Turn magic Appendix Credits * Editing: Karen S. Boomgarden * Cartography: Dave Sutherland * Interior Art: Valerie Valusek * Cover Art: Clyde Caldwell * Typography: Kim Janke * Keylining: Stephanie Tabat References Category:Thay sourcebooks Category:1st edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:FR series Category:Works by Steve Perrin Category:Published in 1988 Category:Books